A Lost Ship
by AnotherYourslf
Summary: This story is set currently on General Hospital leaving off with the New Year's Eve episode with Drew/Sam/Jason. I favor the DreamGH pairing so if this is not to your liking please do not read on. How will Drew react to finding Sam and Jason?
1. Chapter 1

A LOST SHIP

 _Author's Note: This is a one shot thus far I might take it farther if there is enough reviews or requests all I know is that I needed to channel some of my own frustration with the current General Hospital story involving the impending triangle between Drew/Sam/Jason. This starts a few weeks ahead of where the NYE episode ended and I favor Drew so if you're a Jasam fan this will not go your way so stop here. I don't own the characters or the stories._

It has been 2 weeks since that fateful night that Drew literally ran to the Haunted Star to try and retrieve whatever he and Sam had left of New Year's Eve and that's when the rest of his heart completely shattered. As the sweat poured from his skin with each resounding punch on the bag he couldn't escape the image of what was seared into his mind from that night Sam and Jason their arms wrapped around one another and the most devastating part their lips locked in a very intimate kiss.

Drew was out of breath feeling a combination of sick and anger pulsating through his body he knew first-hand the bond these two shared, but never had he thought this is what he would see when he finally made it to the Haunted Star. It took all of his courage to confront the situation head on because if he was going to lose his heart completely it wouldn't be without trying to salvage the love he knew he felt for Sam.

 _Flashback_

The ship was just off shore that he had no other way to get aboard than to swim and he knew it was worth the risk. He tore off his jacket and shoes and dove deep into the ice-cold water finally come to the surface, his adrenaline racing and with each stroke forward he was focused on getting to Sam and trying to hold on to whatever sliver of hope that still remained for their future.

He finally reached the ship and the emergency ladder that was a few feet down from where he saw Sam and Jason caught in their heated embrace. He pulled himself up each ring on the ladder trying to not allow himself to succumb to the cold that was slicing through each part of his soaked clothes and body. Once he reached the top he hoisted himself over the edge and landed on the ship's deck with a thud. Apparently, it was loud enough to break the trance Sam and Jason were caught in as they each suddenly broke apart and whirled around in a shocking glance to him upon his arrival.

Drew didn't have any idea at this point what to say or do it was if everything was in slow motion. Suddenly Sam broke away from Jason and started to try and speak, but it was then that Drew found his voice and the strength to go to battle for his love with Sam. "Sorry I missed OUR plans, but apparently your good friend Carly took it upon herself to make damn sure the both of you had some alone time. I guess it's now not beneath her to mess with my car to fit her agenda."

At Drew's statement Sam turned back and looked at Jason with a knowing look as though all of what he had said came to no surprise to either of them. Sam sighed and turned back to Drew and the look in her eyes was one that he couldn't quite read. Then the next thing he knew the words coming from her hit him harder than the harsh water or any knife or bullet wound. "Drew, I'm so sorry I know this isn't how either of us expected the evening to go and there is obviously a great deal that we need to talk about."

Drew thought of the irony to it all how he had all of Jason's memories and yet he was the one always willing to actually talk to her when so many times Jason had run or postured away from those tough conversations. "Talk, you want to talk now really Sam? I just swam through ice cold water to get to you after that bitch left me stranded in the cold on New Year's Eve all so that you could reminisce with him and you want to talk? Sure, let's talk, but not here and certainly not with him around or maybe that's just it maybe you do need to say the words that both of us can hear to finally clear the air."

Drew was boiling with frustration and hurt and he knew his words were harsh, but how the hell was a man to react after not only finding the woman you love wrapped in a heated embrace with of all people your brother, but in doing so he had just left her hours earlier with a promise for a night to remember? This whole situation was like a gut-wrenching Twilight Zone episode that never ended. Just when he thought he had his footing on getting some part of his own life established yet again it was being ripped from him.

Sam had this look and she took a step back from him, she hadn't felt that kind of tension from him since she had told tried to tell him about Liz lying to him and yet in this moment he knew it was now here that was lying to herself and to them both. Sam gasped a bit and tears started to form in her eyes. Drew's heart broke to see her in pain, but enough was enough and they all needed to know or decide what the hell was going on and be honest.

Sam tried to reach for him and he stepped back from her this time "Drew, please let me explain."

"Oh, Sam I don't think there is anything to explain I think I'm quite clear on what was happening here and yet again I'm a fool to a woman that I trusted with my heart, but I mean should I really be surprised? Do you remember when we kissed in Patrick's house when you were engaged to him and Liz and I were together? Yeah, I was caught up in memories I thought were mine, but it was me that pulled back and knew it was wrong. I bet you didn't tell Patrick about that kiss, did you? Were you going to tell me about this?"

Drew knew he was fighting dirty with that recount of their history, but it was evident to him where her heart truly belonged and who was he to keep her from her destiny. Her actual husband was back, the man who she created all of those implanted memories with and how the hell could be fight that pull or bond? He had no idea who he was or anything about his life beyond the Naval reports and bits of information that Kim had shared with him and even those he didn't feel connected to.

"Drew, if you could please let me try and explain all of this has been so confusing for us all and no I haven't handled all of it right and I'm sorry to have hurt you. You ask me if I would have told you about what happened between Jason and I and I can't say that I would have told you it all because I don't understand it fully at this point. All I do know is that I'm torn between two men that I love and I need to do what I should have done from the start which is take some time to get my head and my heart straight."

Jason stepped towards Sam and put a hand on her shoulder "Sam this is not your fault and I don't think either of us set out to hurt Drew, but what we shared tonight in there and out here was real and I can't step back from that. I thought it would be best to stay away and hell I thought about leaving town to let you continue to have the life you worked so hard to build with Drew, but I can't do that now."

Drew was seething, wouldn't you know Jason Morgan yet again weaves this picture of self-less devotion he wondered if he might choke on his own words someday. The one advantage Drew had on this situation was that he knew all of the details involved with the relationship between Jason and Sam, but Jason had no idea the love and bond he carried with Sam and if it took him reminding the both of the them of their numerous downfalls.

As Drew stared at the two of them he was gearing himself up for round two and he was going to lay it all on the line.

To be continued?


	2. Chapter 2

A LOST SHIP

CHAPTER 2

 _Author's Note: Thank you all to those that have waited for me to continue this and my other stories I will be honest the show and life have frustrated me and I've struggled to find a clear path I wanted to pursue, but now with this particular story I'm going to go full steam ahead and the waters will get rocky._

Drew clenched his fists open and closed trying to not let the adrenaline and anger consume him completely as his eyes locked onto Jason's hand on Sam's shoulder. He wanted to rip the man limb from limb at that very moment, but it wouldn't solve anything in fact it would just make matters worse. Armed and ready for a verbal assault he decided to use this lethal knowledge to his advantage and discredit the almighty Jason Morgan with his own history.

"Surprise, surprise the chips are down and things are going in your favor and the great Jason Morgan decides to cut tail and run. How many times is that now and how many women have you left in the wind? I mean first there was Robin, then Carly, then Liz, then Courtney in a way and Liz again and I don't think anyone could truly keep track of how many times you left Sam. For someone hell bent on his god complex and a constant Mr. Fix it routine you sure do know how to inflict the most damage by luring them in and running at the first difficult time."

Sam's closed her eyes and felt her entire body flinch at the recount of Drew's perspective of Jason's past and as harsh as it was to hear he wasn't lying. It was his pattern to be the hero and then leave when the emotional stuff got too much for him to bear. Sam felt a single tear slowly tumble down her cheek recalling how Jason left her in a pile of tears and anguish at the Lake house when they decided to divorce. She often wondered where he had gone after that and how she made it through that dark time. If she was honest with herself they had not ever truly confronted all the pain and hurt they had caused one another over time and maybe now was as good of time as any for that wake-up call.

Jason dropped his hand immediately feeling Sam tense at Drew's words and the assault was more damaging than any bullet wound he had ever experienced.

Drew saw the recognition in Jason's eyes and he was only getting started, there was no way he was going to leave this ship without some sort of unveiling and dismantling of Jason Morgan. He pivoted a bit and looked across the dark waters and felt the crisp wind ripping across his still cold skin and dug his hands into the railing. "I'm sure you both are thinking what I'm saying isn't fair, but the only fair thing about any of this is that I have the very unique upper hand in knowing all your little and some fairly large flaws Jason. Let me ask you when you and Sam decided to mutually divorce where did you go? Did you go for a long bike ride? No that's not it. Did you go to the cemetery and visit the grave of the beautiful little girl that brought you two together and never had the chance to take her first breath? Wrong again, wait did you go to Sonny or Carly or even Michael to try and work through this pain? No again, you went and played pool and drank beers with Liz in fact I believe you even flirted with her and teased some sort of odd jealousy to her dating that nut case doctor."

Drew chuckled at the irony that he left his wife sobbing and grieving alone and ridiculed her over and over for confiding in John McBain yet this douchebag immediately goes to Liz of all people in the aftermath.

Sam froze at the words she never knew where Jason went and had assumed that he took a long ride on his bike as he had done so many times or even gone to the foot bridge or even the cabin, but she never imagined him running to Liz. This woman managed to sneer both of these men she loved and was her achilles' heel to her relationship with Jason. There was so much hurt with even the mere mention of her name associated to both these men, but the difference being when Drew found out Liz lied and had kept the truth from him even after exploding at Sam in that house he came and apologized to her and ended things with Liz. Drew did in 3 years what Sam had waited for Jason to do for over a decade and even the lengths Liz had gone to never tarnished Jason's relationship with her. Jason NEVER put Sam before Liz or anyone else for that matter and to hear that he ran to her at their very lowest point was gut-wrenching.

"Jason is this true? I mean you had so many other people you could turn to and of all people you chose her to comfort you? Then you even covered for her after you knew she let me grieve for Danny, she sat there in Jake's and practically threw it in my face that we were over and how you wanted to move on with her."

Sam glanced at Drew and then aimed her anger again back at Jason "Jason I signed those divorce papers thinking that you had moved on…with her."

That's when Drew decided to seize the opportunity and clear a few more of those details up for Sam, which he was quite certain Jason never did. "Sam I'm sorry to interrupt, but I think you should know what truly happened and since Mr. Silent type can't seem to fess up let me enlighten you."

"In fact, on the day of Sonny and Kate's wedding Liz paid Jason an impromptu visit, which I'm sure at this point she was sniffing around to see if her little plan to ink your divorce had worked. She conveniently spotted the divorce papers on the desk, signed by you and not Jason at this point and she took the opportunity to poke at that thorn namely John McBain and embellished what the two of you may or may have not had going on. Here's the kicker though she watched him burst with jealousy and march over and sign the papers. She even played the innocent supportive friend card questioning him if he really wanted to do it. This, this man right here that's all it took was a well thought out story of you and McBain hooking up and he was ready to throw in the towel."

Drew turned his smirk to Jason and was ready for round two. "Go ahead Jason tell her I'm wrong and that I'm making this all up just to make you look bad." Drew looked at Sam and he could see she was truly devastated, but she needed to know the truth about this guy who tries to seem so noble where in fact he is greatly flawed.

Jason was seething at this point, but everything Drew said was 100% the truth whether he liked or not he had betrayed her countless times and even after he vowed to never keep anything from her he covered for Liz and chose her over Sam. It wasn't a conscious choice nor did he set out to hurt Sam their lives his and Liz always seemed to have these toxic intersections.

Jason put his hand on Sam's upper left arm to gently turn her to him and he immediately saw the pain and betrayal. He had done this to her again, but this time he could try and do it differently and prove to her that he might be the man she needed him to be or was it too late?


	3. Chapter 3

A LOST SHIP

Chapter 3

 _Author's Note: Sorry everyone that had read Chapter 2 previously I just found a little more spite I needed to channel into that dialogue so yes, I deleted the original and reposted. This chapter is a continuation of this rollercoaster of a NYE. Please post your reviews and as previously stated this is NOT a JASAM story. I'm a huge fan of Drew and my girl Sam has been needing a bit of an eye-opener for a while._

As Sam turned she couldn't help the tears that were cascading so freely from her eyes. Just when she thought that time had been resolved and they made peace with it she gets slapped with the real story and she can no longer let it go.

"Jason, when you came to me about your theory of Danny being alive you never told me she kept the truth. She watched me grieve a second child and all she cared about was that she saw this was another way to punish me for what had happened with Jake. I asked you how you came to figure this out and you glossed right over that bit of information that might actually dip that halo of hers. Now her little impromptu visit to the Lake house makes so much sense and how after all the strife she suddenly tells me that you will always belong to me, divorce or not. She didn't have a revelation she was pissed she outed herself and you let her slide."

Sam shakes her head in and twists her jaw looking to the night sky for some sign that this twilight zone episode that is her life will end.

"For god sakes Jason I jumped out of an exploding building to try and save that little boy because I was drowning in the guilt of what I had done to you, to her and especially that little boy. God I should have known that night after with the Russians when she couldn't muster an ounce of gratitude for bringing Jake back."

Sam threw her fists into his chest with a fury "you knew that woman was willing to keep my son, our son for that matter from us and let her hold him after that maniac Heather Webber tried to jump off that roof – what the hell were you thinking? Did she even pretend to be ashamed for what she had done? Don't even both answering that because I can tell by the look on your face I already know. Did it ever occur to you to confront her? Oh no because St Elizabeth can't be held to the same standards as us common peasants. When I froze in that park with Maureen and hired those thugs to scare Liz I was at my very lowest point and you couldn't see my pain or anguish oh no in fact you broke into my apartment and threatened me if I came near Liz and the kids or if anything happened to them. Then the tables are turned and that very same woman willingly stays quiet as another woman raises our son, which in turn put his very life into the hands of that psycho Heather and you have the audacity to let her hold Danny while he was being examined."

Jason scrambled to try and recover in this moment he would be better if the ship had crashed into an iceberg and started taking on water, hell he was actually considering jumping overboard as to not deal with this train wreck. Sam had always been his greatest defender and not only was she not defending him she was scolding him for his past and he was out numbered with Drew's keen knowledge of all of the dirty details.

"Sam, if I could explain that time to you I would, but I can't change what has already happened and the only thing I can do now is move forward and I thought before I was shot we had agreed to not look back. I never meant to leave you and Danny that night and I know that what we shared that kind of love doesn't go away and you can't deny we both felt that tonight. Now Drew can sit here and throw every bad choice I've ever made and remind you of all the ways I've hurt you, but it doesn't change the fact that we love one another and everything we've had thrown at us has made us stronger. HE will never love you or match the kind of connection we share with one another and if tonight didn't do anything else I think it opened both of our eyes to what is truly meant to be and that is US."

Sam stared into Jason's eyes and felt all of his words cascading over her and he too spoke the truth, but the love part was never the problem with them it was life and all of the people that surrounded them that seemed to present them with the most challenges.

Sam couldn't breath and she certainly couldn't process all of this she felt just as this ship adrift in the harbor of her emotions. She ran into the cabin and gripped the bottle to her chest. She looked around replaying what had happened with her and Jason just hours prior in this room and was sickened at how she was transported into this fantasy world. She looked at the dominoes and picked one up and held it to her head it was all a game right now and she was the pawn.

Drew watched as Sam ran inside, but he knew she needed some time alone and he was willing to give that to her. Jason on the other hand was quickly trying to follow her inside, but not before Drew caught his arm firmly. "Don't, right now we've both put too much on her and we both need to give her the space to try and sort all of this out. I didn't bring up your romantic downfalls to gain an upper hand I did it to snap her out of this delusion you were painting. Jason do you even grasp what she has been through or even asked her what the past 5 years have been like for her or Danny for that matter?"

Jason jerked his arm away from Drew and was instantly offended this imposter would try and tell him who Sam was and what she was feeling. He still felt a deep connection to Sam and as he said this brother of his couldn't hold a flame to their love.

"Oh, so now you want to try and spin this little trip down memory lane on helping Sam? You sat here and decided to rehash a history you weren't any part of just to remind Sam of the hurt she's already been through as some twisted tough love crap. I've got news for you, brother, Sam may not have intended to be here tonight with me, but that was the hand we were dealt and until you decided to make an appearance you were the farthest thing from her mind. So go ahead and do your best to point out the mistakes I've made, but it's still doesn't change the fact that on the night I was shot Sam was with me and Danny in OUR bed. Tonight, on this ship she could have been again and that's what really gets under your skin."

To be continued?


End file.
